Midnight Morning
by DianaMonroe
Summary: Midnight Morning is about a high school freshman named Eliana who falls in love with a mysterious guy named Riley. He soon disappears and she gets worried. Eliana ends up going out with her best friend, Spencer, but they never had their first kiss. Rile


Midnight Morning Chapter 1: New

I'm not popular and I'm not a cheerleader. I'm a normal high school freshman in Twilight Falls High School. My name is Eliana, I have longish-shortish black hair and dark brown eyes, and there is nothing interesting about my life. I only have two best friends named, Blair and Izzy. I have a boyfriend named John and he's a jock; Translation: My boyfriend is popular and I'm not. I'm also an only child with parents that fight often and who really don't spend time with me. I don't think they even want to see me anymore. What I mostly do when I come home from school is go home, grab my dinner, and stay in my room while they fight downstairs.  
Today, I woke up at seven AM and went to the bathroom. I did the usual stuff; I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and washed my face. After that I went back to my room and changed clothes. I would skip breakfast because my parents would get really mad at each other if I say the wrong thing.  
I got in my small beat-up car and just left to school. I found a parking spot and got out of my car and walked in school. Blair and Izzy were already there talking to each other by their lockers. I walked up to them and just started joining the conversation until Izzy's boyfriend came and took her away. Blair didn't have a boyfriend yet, so it was just her and I until John came.  
"Hey beautiful." John said putting an arm around me. I really didn't think he meant it, though.  
"Um, hey." I said.  
"So I've been practicing football at home and I think I'm getting better at it now." He babbled.  
"That's great." I lied with not much enthusiasm.  
"Yeah, working out helps and " he began.  
I cut him off, "I forgot my books in my locker, I'm going to get them, and I'll meet you in class." I said trying to escape from him talking about himself.  
"Alright, sure. I'll tell you about it in class, 'Kay?" he said but it wasn't a question.  
"Sure." I said already leaving.  
I was walking back to my locker and Blair was still there. While I was walking back, one of the cheerleaders pushed my books to the floor. "Oops, sorry." Cynthia, the cheer captain, said while her clan was laughing behind her. "Next time, don't get in my way, loser."  
"Ugh." I muttered when she was gone.  
" Stupid cheerleaders." Blair said when I was finished picking up my books.  
"Yeah, I know." I said walking back to my locker, while the bell rang.  
I started switching my books until Blair said, "Check out the new cutie walking down the hall."  
"What?" I said. There are not really cute guys Blair would like. When I turned around to see who she was talking about, I noticed there wasn't anyone in the hall anymore, until I saw him.  
He was pale, his hair looked dark Blonde, he was wearing a black leather jacket which made him look mysterious. He met my gaze and turned back. I also turned back and that was when the second bell rung.  
"Um, we have to go to class now." I said pulling Blair's hand. She looked confused.  
When we walked in class, the teacher wasn't there yet. I noticed that the new guy was also in that class. I took my place next to John. John tried to kiss me, but I pretended I didn't notice and started reading the text book.  
Mr. Green finally came and started teaching, "Okay class, today we are going to be learning about Oh! Mr. Monroe, would you like to come in front of the class and introduce yourself?"  
I turned around to see who it was and it was him, "No thank you." He said.  
"Okay, then would you please stand up?" Mr Green asked again.  
He sighed and then stood up without saying anything.  
"Class, this is Riley Monroe. He's new here, so please be nice." Mr. Green told everyone.  
"What a dork." John muttered quietly. I kicked him and he quietly yelled out an, "Ow!"  
Class was slow and I wondered why I kept thinking about Riley. Why did I? The rest of my next two classes were passing by fast. Riley also had my second class too. After class, John walked me to my locker.  
"So what do you want to do now?" John said smiling.  
"I need to get my books." I said turning around quickly getting my books.  
John closed my locker and I turned around. He was moving closer to my face until, luckily, his teammates came over and took him away from me.  
"Bye." I said smiling to myself.  
When I opened my locker, my books fell. I put my other books in my locker and then bent down to pick up the others. But, before I even touched them, someone was already there picking them up. It was him.  
"Oh, um, thanks." Was all I was able to say.  
"No problem, I'm Riley." He said. I realized he had an English accent.  
"Yeah, um, I was in your English class. I'm Eliana." I said.  
"Oh, well, hello then, Eliana." He said getting up, smiling.  
"Hi." I said smiling too. "So, where did you transfer from?" I said when he was finished. "Australia, actually." So he was Australian, then.  
"Oh, that's cool, I guess. So, how are you liking America?" I minus well make conversation.  
"It's quite...great actually." He said chuckling a little.  
"Cool." I said again.  
"So, since I'm new here, would you mind helping me find my classes?" he asked.  
"Um, sure." I said still smiling. "What's your next class?"  
"Uh...Chemistry." he said looking at his schedule.  
"I have that class too, actually." And in that moment, the first bell rang. "C'mon, I'll take you there."  
"Sure." he was still smiling.


End file.
